ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandy
Sanford "Sandy" Cohen is married to the former Kirsten Nichol. Their only child, Seth Cohen, is a somewhat geeky teenager. As a public defender when the series begins, Sandy takes the case of Ryan Atwood, who had stolen a car with his brother. He ends up becoming Ryan's legal guardian, accepting him into the family. Later, in the second season, he also allows Ryan's brother, Trey, to stay with them. Sandy has a loving, mostly stable marriage with Kirsten, although the pair - like most married couples - does suffer from occasional conflicts. In general, though, Sandy and Kirsten resloutely face and defeat such problems, due in no small part to (or sometimes despite) Sandy's determination. Throughout the series, Sandy serves as a moral center, often guiding and supporting his son and Ryan through their, bringing them both wisdom and a well-placed sense of humor. Life before Season 1 Season 1 Sandy went to Berkley University. Season 2 One of these situations arose when Sandy took a case to try to help his fugitive old girlfriend, Rebecca Bloom, clear her name. Though Kirsten clearly wasn't please about this, her understanding of her husband's compassionate nature allowed the Cohens' marriage to survive. The final reconcliation came after Rebecca finally left Newport, unable to cope with the damage she could see she was doing to her friend's marriage. He was troubled however later by suspicions of Kirsten's drinking, and began to realise she needed help. When Kirsten's father Caleb Nichol died Kirsten began to drink excessively, and Sandy convinced her to go into rehab. Season 3 She has since returned home with him, and after Caleb's death Sandy took over management and ownership of the Newport Group. However being the CEO of Newport and the underhand business dealings neccessary to survive have proven a test for Sandy's charecter. Season 4 Sandy returned to his old job.then become Law Professor Memorable Quotes See Memorable Quotes by Sandy Cohen References Season 1 * Pilot * The Model Home * The Gamble * The Debut * The Outsider * The Girlfriend * The Escape * The Rescue * The Heights * The Perfect Couple * The Homecoming * The Secret * The Best Chrismukkah Ever * The Countdown * The Third Wheel * The Links * The Rivals * The Truth * The Heartbreak * The Telenovela * The Goodbye Girl * The L.A. * The Nana * The Proposal * The Shower * The Strip * The Ties That Bind Season 2 * The Distance * The Way We Were * The New Kids on the Block * The New Era * The SnO.C. * The Chrismukkah That Almost Wasn't * The Family Ties * The Power of Love * The Ex-Factor * The Accomplice * The Second Chance * The Lonely Hearts Club * The Test * The Rainy Day Women * The Mallpisode * The Blaze of Glory * The Brothers Grim * The Risky Business * The Rager * The O.C. Confidential * The Return of the Nana * The Showdown * The O.Sea * The Dearly Beloved Season 3 * The Aftermath * The Shape of Things to Come * The End of Innocence * The Last Waltz * The Perfect Storm * The Swells * The Anger Management * The Game Plan * The Disconnect * The Chrismukkah Bar Mitz-vahkkah * The Safe Harbor * The Sister Act * The Pot Stirrer * The Cliffhanger * The Heavy Lifting * The Road Warrior * The Journey * The Undertow * The Secrets and Lies * The Day After Tomorrow * The Dawn Patrol * The College Try * The Party Favor * The Man of The Year * The Graduates Season 4 * The Avengers * The Gringos * The Cold Turkey * The Metamorphosis * The Sleeping Beauty * The Summer Bummer * The Christmukk-huh * The Earth Girls Are Easy * The My Two Dads * The French Connection * The Dream Lover * The Groundhog Day * The Case Of The Franks * The Shake Up * The Night Moves * The End's Not Near, It's Here Cohen, Sandy Category:Cohens